The present invention relates to post-mix beverage dispensers which are compact, portable and suitable for use in small offices or small volume locations. More specifically, the present invention relates to a compact post-mix beverage dispenser unit which may be disposed on a counter top in the above-mentioned environments and supplied with water from a pitcher, syrup from disposable sealed packages and CO.sub.2 for carbonation from refillable containers in a rapid and efficient manner.
Heretofore, the majority of commercially-available post-mix beverage dispenser units have been designed for large volume commercial uses such as in fast food restaurants. Because of these large volume uses, design criteria have emphasized optimum cooling and dispenser speed rather than low unit cost, size and portability. Although some consideration has been given to cost, size and portability even in these large volume commercial units, the resulting unit designs are generally far too expensive, bulky and heavy for small volume use.
Some attempts have been made in the beverage dispenser industry to reduce the cost, size and weight of these units to make them available for use by the general public. However, the units designed heretofore have lacked sufficient cooling capacity, dispensing efficiency, beverage quality and reliability as a trade off to achieving the aforementioned low cost, size and portability needed for consumer acceptance.
In order to be accepted by the small volume consumer, post-mix dispenser units must be easy to set up for use, compact, lightweight, easily repaired, reliable and, most importantly, inexpensive. In addition, the syrup, water and CO.sub.2 supplies must be quickly and easily replenished during use by an unskilled consumer. Although attempts have been made to design post-mix beverage dispenser units possessing the foregoing criteria, the design of such a unit has not been totally achieved prior to the invention described hereinafter.